


Nightmare

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 110 percent fluff, M/M, Scarecrow can comfort when he wants to, happiness fic, hickory dickory go the fuck back to sleep Edward, old fic from my abandoned tumblr, this is a very short fic, written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Edward Nygma has a nightmare. Jonathan isn't technically around. The results are better than one would expect.





	Nightmare

Edward woke with a start. His heart was racing. His most recent nightmare had gotten to him more than usual. The sense of dread wasn’t fading away. Edward glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed. It was 4:30 am. The bed covers were tossed about by Edward’s unrest, but the other half of the bed was distinctly empty. Edward took this as a sign that Jonathan hadn’t gone to bed at any point last night.  
Edward decided to get up and see if he was going to be stuck carrying an unconscious Jonathan to bed. Again. His eyes were able to keep fairly open, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he still felt terrified or because none of the lights were on.  
The basement light was on, and Edward noticed that as he reached the stairs. As he made his way down to Jonathan’s makeshift lab, Edward could hear a quiet muttering. It was most noticeable when he reached the base of the stairs.  
Jonathan was padding around the lab in an obscure but circular path, muttering something to himself. His notebook was open on the desk, and the pages were filled with scribbles and notes about the toxin he was still improving on.  
“Jonathan, come to bed. It’s past morning.” Jonathan paused and looked over at Edward. Something felt off about the man. His grin was beginning to rival Joker’s.  
“Guess again,” the man all but purred.  
“Scarecrow, come to bed. It’s past morning,” Edward corrected himself. The two had been together for quite some time now, and the Scarecrow was more of an unnerving bedmate at this point. Edward still put great effort into calming his heartbeat now that he knew the Scarecrow was the one in control at the moment. He hoped the man wouldn’t notice the lingering unease the nightmare had caused. The grin the Scarecrow still wore told Edward that he had noticed.  
“Why so scared, Eddie dearie?” Scarecrow made his way to Edward, and gripped his chin tightly. “I thought you weren’t afraid of me anymore.”  
“I’m not,” Edward hissed. At the thought of admitting he had been frightened by a dream, he blushed. The Scarecrow was puzzled by the action.  
“Oh, you’re looking to h-”  
“No, not that either,” Edward blushed even darker. The Scarecrow took it as a hint to go further, so he made the move to kiss and nip at Edward’s neck. “I had a nightmare,” Edward admitted as he gently pushed the Scarecrow back. Edward crossed his arms, trying to look larger but only ending up looking smaller. He looked almost embarrassed; ashamed even. The Scarecrow growled.  
“That won’t do, no no no,” the man grabbed Edward’s wrist and made his way to the stairs. “No no no, that won’t do at all.” Confused, Edward followed behind him, letting the Scarecrow lead him in the dark.  
When they reached the bedroom, Scarecrow all but pulled Edward onto the bed.  
“Nothing, no one, is allowed to scare you other than me,” Scarecrow half-muttered.  
After some readjustments, Edward was lying down with his head on the Scarecrow’s chest. The Scarecrow had an arm around Edward’s shoulder.  
“Hickory dickory dock,” the Scarecrow sang. “The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock.”  
“I know that you’re trying to help, but your singing is eerie.” Edward was concerned for a moment that informing the Scarecrow of this was a bad idea, but the words had already been spoken.  
“Good,” the Scarecrow replied. His fingers twitched. “I hope it terrifies you.” Edward looked up at him, a bit surprised that he acknowledged his comment. The Scarecrow leaned down and kissed Edward. He was more demanding than Jonathan, but it was nice all the same.  
“Scarecrow-”  
“Eddie, at least try to go back to sleep.” Edward smiled, and he did try. The Scarecrow’s fingers twitched again, and he began singing a different nursery rhyme; a bit quieter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from my abandoned tumblr. I wasn't planning on moving anything over from there, but then I started to gain interest in writing for the Batman fandom again, and so I figured hey what's the worst that could happen.


End file.
